


My Journey

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide Companion Pieces [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Slavery mentioned..., Twi'leki humor (possibly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: Hi, I'm Vette. I was born into slavery, got freed, became a pirate, then a Twi'leki revolutionary/smuggler, then a grave robber, and now a 'slave' to an unusual Sith Lord. I've been in jail more times then I have fingers. All in all, my life is pretty exciting.The life and story of Vette.





	1. In Jail... again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

             I should have known this was coming, I mean really. It was just a matter of time before I got caught. However, I was not expecting to get caught by Sith and thrown in a cage in the Academy with a very trigger-happy jailer. “One more chirp from you, little bird, and you’ll regret it,” the Jailer, Knash is his name, says as I’m making sounds to entertain myself in the cage I’m in. Just to bug him, “Chirp. Chirp, chirp.” He pushes the button activating my shock collar making me scream in pain. I can’t help but say, “Ow! Jerk. If you don’t like that just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it.” Just as I finish saying that a young blond Human woman enters wearing Sith apparel, which thankfully stops Knash from shocking me again as he says, “You. I’m Jailer Knash.” The woman rolls her eyes and I have to hide my amusement. He continues, “I run these cells and slave pits. You’re the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? Hrmph. He thinks highly of you.” She says, rather politely “Yes, I am!” Knash puts a hand on his hip, “You should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes off world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you. He thinks you’re the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain’t the only paying attention to you.” I see her swallow, “And who might that be?” He chuckles, “You’ll find out soon enough,” he points at the other prisoners in the same room, who I've forgot exist, “Now these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trail by combat to see if they’re worthy. Whatever you decide, you’ll be to one to carry out the sentence.” The woman says, “Makes sense to me. Shall we get started?”

            “Hrmph, right. Let’s start with this one on the left.” Now to watch torture, I think as the female in the other cell exclaims, “You freaks aren’t getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you’re gonna do.” The Sith walks up to the cell, “You can talk to me or to the Inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition.” Again, I have to stop a chuckle, she isn’t like the others. “Get lost. I’ve been through this routine. I already know all your Inquisitors by name.” Knash chuckles, “Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously.”

            “Get it through your damn head. I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don’t know who hired me!” the caged woman continues until the Sith cuts in, “So you don’t deny trying to kill him?” The prisoner shakes her head and the Sith tilts her head slightly, “Interesting.” Now Knash cuts in, Stars forbid him to be silent, “Now you must decide—execution or trail by combat. Which do you choose?” The Sith smirks, “Neither, free her and put her in Imperial Intelligence.” Yep, definitely different. She turns toward Knash as he says, “An interesting choice, Acolyte.” She turns and walks to the next cell containing an older man. “Please. I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trail by combat. I beg you.”

             Knash isn’t even able to speak before she Force chokes the old man and snaps his neck, I cannot help but gasp. Knash chuckles, “Good. I won’t have to look at his sad weathered face anymore. Thank you. This last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He’s called Brehg, and he’s a jittery little wretch suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents, but keeps saying he’s innocent even though torture.” She rubs her face, obviously tired of this which is unusual for a Sith. “Keep interrogating him,” She says and Knash replies now that they are done, “You’re an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices.” As soon as the Sith speeds out of the Jail, Knash turns to me, “Now as much as I wish to continue what we started earlier. I have to inform Tremel of Acolyte Thea's choices.” I have to hold back a sigh of relief as he sits down and picks up his data pad. Acolyte Thea, huh? I wonder what she'll accomplish. I shake my head, wait why do I care. I'm stuck here with mister shock happy Knash.

             I somewhat lose track of time after that, since I never see any sunlight. I guess counting meals would've helped with that, but my 'meals' weren't anything special, just moldy bread and some really stinky cheese. Knash though would have his meals delivered to him, so he could stare at me as he ate. It was rather creepy, but he also got more trigger happy if that was possible. When he started shocking me one after another, I finally speak up, “Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?” Knash chuckles darkly, “I’m getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave.” finishing just as the blonde Sith walks in behind him, Knash instantly notices her approach, “Ah, as if on cue, look who’s back. Word is you might become Darth’s Baras’ apprentice. Hrmph. Nice work, if you can get it.” I look at her to see her response to that but she just smirks as Knash continues on “So I hear you’ll be relieving me of this Twi’lek,” my eyes widen, _what now?!_ “She’s a pain in the neck.” I laugh at that, “Ha! Who’s a pain in the neck? I’m the one wearing the shock collar.”

             Knash shakes his head, “Hrmph. Consider that a going away present, Twi’lek. Seems you might be useful for something after all—this acolyte is taking you into the tomb where we caught you.” _Oh_ , now I have to hold back a chuckle, “None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh? You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?” Looking at the blonde Sith, waiting to be shocked. To my surprise the shock never comes and she nods instead, “Yes and I’d appreciate you help.” My eyes widen, _she's rather polite for a Sith._ Knash cuts in, “Don’t bother being pleasant. Here, kid, take this shock control collar. I’ll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she’ll show you the back door to her mother’s house.” I groan, _great more pain,_ “I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can do it again. Just so we’re clear, I’m officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties.” My new companion chuckles as Knash lets me out. “Lead the way, I’ll show you the unlocking point throughout the tomb and then open the secret door for you.”

             “So what’s your name?” She asks as we near the cantina. _What?_ I'm so surprised I actually answer, “Vette.” She gives me a friendly smile, “An interesting name. I’m Thea, and I’m sorry about all this,” she pauses as she tilts her head, “Is your neck still hurting?” Now confused, I nod which turns into a groan which causes her to dig though her bag. When she finds whatever she is looking for, she hands it to me. I look down at the bottle and realize she handed me some Kolto, “That should help.” _Stars help me I’m beginning to like her._ She continues “Come on, there’s someone I need to meet up with.” We head to the entry room where I see another young woman who looks even younger than me. The girl follows us outside the Academy, and I see sunlight for the first time in days. “Hey, this is Vette, she’s going to help me retrieve Naga Shadow's ancient lightsaber in his tomb.” I raise an eyebrow when I hear ‘help’ and what she's looking for, as the girl smiles at me, “I’m Allura, nice to meet you.” Unsure of what to do, I look at Thea who sighs, “Vette, you can answer freely. Anyway what is your trial?” Allura groans, “Unlocking an ancient Sith assassin, who is ‘likely’ to kill me, to retrieve a map inside Naga Sadow’s tomb.” Both Thea and I raise our eyebrows and I giggle slightly, “And here I thought ‘working’ with a Sith wouldn’t be fun.” Thea looks at me a bit hurt, “Hey, I take offense to that!” slightly giggling as well then looks back at Allura, “Want to work together on this? We watch each other’s back?” My eyes flick between the two Sith, _they're both unusual for being Sith,_ as the young girl grins, “Sounds perfect!”

             Once inside the tomb, we start fighting the other acolytes and apprentices, most likely they've failed their own trials and want to make others fail as well. Allura watches our back as I activate the hidden switches I found earlier, then we in turn watch hers as she removes ancient looking rods. We’re starting to be a good team, Allura and I fight in the distance with Force lightning and blasters while Thea is the close quarters fighter, by the time we’ve activated and gotten everything. We go the medic droid to sell everything we picked up from the fallen, then split ways Allura going kiddy corner while Thea and I to across the hall. On entering I state matter-of-factly, “Hey, this is it. The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings.” I see her nod before she goes to stand in the middle of the room. Just as she reaches the center, she turns abruptly with a kick to a man’s stomach, I didn't even notice. He gets up, not removing his eyes from his opponent “Take your time, slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new master.”

             “You’ll do nothing of the sort,” Thea states confidently and I see his eyes narrow as he reaches for his blade, “My passions run deeper than yours. I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith. My legacy as suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. It ends here and now.” Thea sighs, clearly disappointed, “You’re right, your legacy will end here and now in less you walk away!” I internally whistle, _A Sith wanting to avoid bloodshed._ The man scoffs, “It never will end,” then he attacks. I continue working as they fight which she apparently wins because I hear the man say, “Becoming Baras’ apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity, only to be proven unworthy?” I hear Thea say, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Vemrin. You have been a worthy opponent.” I shake my head slightly turn to look at the two, _she keeps surprising me. A Sith with honor image that._ He scoffs, “Shut up! There is only victory or death. I refuse to live a… lesser life. Finish me. I will not accept mercy.” She sighs and I turn to watch her kick him so he is on his hands and knees then strikes him with her blade, instantly killing him. “Wow nice work,” I state, surprised that she even allowed him to speak at all. She tries to smile, “Thank you, I guess. Have you found it?” I grin at that, “Um duh.” Then I turn and walk up the only stairs in the chamber, “It’s right here.” I hit the correct area in between the two statues which then turn to face each other than pull away as the smooth panel between them starts moving down revealing the secret chamber and I just stand there with my hands on my hips, “Um, you’re welcome!”

             She rolls her eyes, “I was going to say great job Vette, but I think I’ve changed my mind on that.” I narrow my eyes at her and she sticks out her tongue, _Yep I like her._ We walk inside where there are dozens of statues in different poses. Being smart and not Sith, I stay back as Thea continues walking farther in, heading straight to the sarcophagus, staring at each statue as she passes, making me anxious. Once she reaches it, she removes the lid. I see something rise out of the tomb before going to her. _It’s a lightsaber,_ as I see her ignite the ancient blade making a red blade appear. Suddenly there’s rumble from in front of me, I groan. _T_ _rap!_ My mind screams as I watch in horror as four statues crumble revealing strange creatures. “Um, did you know that was going to happen?! Because I didn’t?!” I exclaim. I curse as it brings their attention to me. “Um no, I wasn’t expecting it but I guess I should’ve,” Thea calls back making the creatures snap back to her. She leaps to the first, the force of the landing crumbling it as I begin shooting its back with my dual blasters. She motions to me, signaling that we take the remaining ones together. She runs towards them, running the red blade through one of them while my blaster fire penetrates the other, leaving only one. She faces it then leaps behind it making it stumble as I shoot.

             She has a huge smile on her face as she walks to me “Well, that was something.” I shake my head, “You’re crazy.” She chuckles “Come on, Allura may be waiting for us already.” I nod then we leave the secret chamber which closes back up behind us. “I didn’t think Sith usually worked together?” I ask as we enter the room where we last saw Allura. “They normally don’t, but I’m not your typical Sith either and Allura is my little sister,” she states. _That sort of makes sense, I guess._ We fall silent as Thea begins playing with her new lightsaber, while I roll my eyes at her until Allura appears, and I brightly say “Hey, you’re done!” then I notice the huge monstrous creature next to her “Woah, is that the assassin you were talking about?” She smiles then nods before motioning to him, “This is Khem Val! He was Tulak Hord’s Dashade assassin but now his code of honor means he must serve me since I defeated him, until he regains his strength and devours me.” _Devours her?!_ I squeak in my mind, beside me Thea whistles “Well, it’s an honor to meet such a great warrior, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t eat her. I am Thea and this is Vette.” I tentatively smile and shakily ask, “You won’t eat me, right?” thankful it’s not a squeak.

             “No, I only devour Force-sensitives,” he makes a series of growls almost like it’s a language, but neither Thea or I can understand it, so Allura translates. Thea and I glance at each other before she asks, “Do you like them alive or already dead?” Allura raises an eyebrow but Khem answers with her once more translating, “I prefer to kill them myself,” the sound stop has Khem looks at Allura, “but I feel like I’ll need my strength serving the little one,” Allura frowns at the end looking up at the monster. Thea and I chuckle before she points behind us to where Vemrin’s body still lays, “Well, there is a dead acolyte in there we just recently killed. But if he is not to your approval, I bet we can find some more failed acolytes and apprentices.” Khem grunts and goes into the room, Allura follows. “How many siblings do you have?” I ask after a while. “I’m the second oldest of five girls while Allura is the youngest.” _Wow_ , “Lots of girls, I bet your dad just enjoyed that.” She smiles, “He didn’t mind, I think he was grateful he didn’t have a son to take after him.” I raise an eyebrow and she shakes her head so instead I tell her a bit about myself, “I have an older sister, and I never really knew my father only was with my mother.” She looks over at me, “I’m sorry.” I shrug, “No big deal.” We both fall silent until they come out then we silently leave the tomb heading back to the Academy where Allura takes Khem to see her overseer, while Thea leads me to her Master's chambers.

             “You! My father loved you and you murdered him!” a woman exclaims waiting right outside the office we’re entering. “I can feel your anger that it was me that ended his life because you wanted to be the one,” Thea causally replies crossing her arms, while I nervously swallow. “Now, now… I can feel the power coming off both of you, but you are blocking my acolyte’s entrance,” a deep voice says from behind the woman. Startled she turns “Darth Baras, my apologies.” Baras is a rather heavy-set man, I guess, with a rather terrifying chrome mask. I automatically nickname him Darth Creepy. He tilts his head observing her then looks at Thea, “Go inside.” She lowers her head before we both hurry inside. After a minute or so he returns, “I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi’lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient weapon. Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim your place.” Thea nods, “He tried and failed. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent.” Baras chuckles, “Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice.” Thea slightly bows, “Thank you, master.” Now that my task is done, I fear that I’ll return to the jails or worse, suddenly I feel calmer and I look questioningly at Thea as Baras continues, “Kneel before me, Apprentice.” I try hard not to shuffle as Thea does exactly that. Once she is kneeling in front of him, he continues, “This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire’s enemies. From now on you will be called, Asha1‘Ari2. Rise my apprentice,” he pauses as she stands, “I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas tomorrow. Meet me at the Citadel there,” he slightly pauses as she nods then continues, “Take the Twi’lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she’ll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas.”

             “So, master, what will you do with your new slave?” I ask after we’ve left, no longer being able to be quiet. She gives me a silencing look. “We will discuss that later,” she says as a group of acolytes walk by and I understand. “Come on, let’s go wait for Allura and her assassin.” We reach another office just in time to see a blonde woman walk out. She stops when she sees us, “Acolyte…” she pauses, “My apologies, Apprentice Thea, I wasn’t aware you had your trials.” Beside me, Thea slightly smiles, “I just finished them, Lord Zash.” The Sith Lord raises a blond eyebrow, “So who is the lucky Sith to have you as an apprentice?” She slightly tilts her head, “Darth Baras.” Both eyebrows rise, “Well done! I wish I could speak with you more but many things to do. Oh, do give your father my regards!” I have to hold back my laughter allowing only a soft chuckle to escape when Thea rolls her eyes as the Sith Lord walks away. After a few moments, Allura and Khem leave “Hey, all done?” Thea asks. Her sister smirks, “Almost, just have to talk to my Master,” Thea and I look at each other. “We’ll walk you there then. Then we can head back to my chambers for some much-needed rest,” Thea says stretching.

             “Wow, Lord Zash’s office is right down the hall from Darth Creepy,” I remark as we get to her office. Allura slightly giggles, “You’ll have to tell me all about him later,” before her and Khem walk inside. “Hey, let’s head to the training room. I want to test this lightsaber out a bit more,” Thea abruptly says causing me to jump then roll my eyes. “You and that dang thing. I never understood the thrill about those. Blasters are much better not to mention better for long distance,” I reply staring at the saber resting on her hip. “Hey, you are just jealous because it looks cooler than a blaster,” she says matter-of-factly. My eyes narrow. “I’m not…” I stop as she turns and walks backwards, “Are too…” she sings before entering the training room, where two Human acolytes are waiting. “Hello guys,” Thea says not surprised to see them, and they both nod staring at me. “Oh, this is Vette. Vette, this is Teeno and Phyne,” she says pointing at them. “Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news is I am Baras’ new Apprentice Asha‘Ari3, bad news is I’m leaving tomorrow for Dromund Kaas so this will be the only training session we’ll be able to have for a while.” The woman, who I'm guessing is Phyne, gets up, “That’s great! So Vemrin’s really gone?” She nods “Yes, he decided that our rivalry will end only in one way. So, shall we get started?!” They both rise then hesitant as Thea ignites her lightsaber. She chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’m using the Force to block the blade from cutting anything. See,” bringing her hand up then hitting it with her lightsaber and her hand stays there. I rise my eyebrows, if I had any, as she rolls her eyes, “Come on.”

             I sit down in the far corner as they begin training, slightly awed by how graceful Thea fights. Halfway into it a Human man comes in, he chuckles at the sight, “So you fight lowly acolytes…” Thea stops mid strike looking over at him, “And yet you still couldn’t beat me.” His eyes slightly narrow, but she continues a little friendlier, “Stop taking everything personal. I’m just doing this for fun,” she says as she sends the man, Teeno who is anything but tiny, flying into the opposite wall, “Besides you can always join in give me a challenge!” He smirks then grabs his own blade and joins, now making it three against one. He ends up making Thea do more complicated moves but she still easily fends the three of them off. After a while when they start panting she says, “I think that’s enough for today. I’m rather tired actually.” I chuckle as she doesn’t seem the least bit tired, and the others know it. “Just keep training, perhaps even training together, and you’ll be amazing Sith and powerful allies.” Teeno and Phyne grin before leaving, while the man raises an eyebrow, “Ally, really? I see that you’re now an apprentice but why on earth would you want me as an ally?” Thea looks up at him, “Because I see your potential Klem, if you’d use your emotions for your own gain instead of letting them work against you.” He walks closer to her, and even I can feel the tension the two of them have, “Is that what you do? Let your emotions work with you?” He moves even closer to her so you can see their height difference as he towers over her. She looks up at him, saying something that makes him lean down then I realize that the three of us aren’t alone in the room anymore. Just as the two are about to kiss, the woman from Baras’ chambers coughs.

             The man, Thea called Klem, draws away quickly then looks behind him, where the woman is standing tapping her foot impatiently. She motions for him to leave which he hastily does. She smirks obviously pleased “Well, here I was going to train but instead I found a mere acolyte and an apprentice about to share a heated kiss. I didn’t know Baras allowed such things. I wonder what he’d say.” Thea shakes her head as I return to her side, not liking the woman from earlier one bit, then Thea turns to leave and we see Allura and Khem in the mists of a fight. As we run towards them, the two easily beat their attackers, as Thea exclaims “Oh stars, I’m sorry. Vette and I went to the training room.” Allura raises her hand, “It’s fine… Khem and I easily handled them. Come on, I can’t wait to remove the Korriban sand off.” We chuckle before Thea asks, “Where you off to next?” She smiles, “Dromund Kaas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor changes have happened. I've decided that the only one that understands Khem is Allura so she has to translate to the others, and its underline because of that. And I gave Thea a Sith name to give her a bit more privacy since I think Baras would want to erase his apprentice's history as his rival's daughter. Basically to stake his 'claim' on her.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Sith  
> 1) Asha- Victory  
> 2) 'Ari - Lord [Lady]  
> 3) Asha‘Ari – Lord [Lady] of Victory  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> ==========================  
> 1| Korriban  
> 2-4| Dromund Kaas  
> 5 | Interlude  
> 6-… | Balmorra  
> ==========================


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            Thea leads us through the maze that is the Sith Academy. She stops us at a rather ornate black door that she enters, Allura flashes me a smile before following after her, her deadly shadow following closely behind. “So, this is where you and I will stay whenever we are on Korriban, Vette,” Thea states once I’ve entered. I have to keep myself from gawking as I take in what I may as well consider my home. I have to drag my attention back to her when she continues, “You can pick any empty bedroom and you can decorate it however you please. You will have your own refresher and closet. Tonight, you can either stay with Allura and I in my room or sleep in your own…” My eyes widen, my own room, closet and refresher. I'm so stunned I don't even realize I'm speaking until I finish, “Really?! I can have my own room!” Thea hesitantly nods, and I squeal “Oh, thank you!” I'm tempted to hug her but I'm not sure how she'll take that. “You're welcome. Why don’t you go find your room and wash up while Allura and I make dinner?” I nod enthusiastically before running down the hallway. She has decorated the hallway rather simply but gives it an elegant feel.

            The bedrooms are all bare, with white walls and beautiful wood floors but still have all the necessary bedroom furniture, everything white for the ease of personalizing. I choose my room quickly laying my twin blasters down on the dresser. There are simple clothes in both the dresser and the closet, so I quickly find a pair of soft looking pajamas then head for the refresher which is a lot like the bedroom, all in white. I stand under the shower head for a long time, trying to wrap my Lekku around what's been happening in just a short time and trying not to cause an electrical shock with that stupid shock collar. When I'm dressed again, I walk out of my new room, smiling like crazy. I'm tempted to skip all the way back but then I smell something delicious in the air so instead, I run. My nose leads me to the kitchen, where the sisters are apparently cooking. “Smells good, what are we eating?” Allura is the one who turns and smiles, answering happily, “Chandrilan pasta and wine. Why don’t we go eat in the dining room?!”

            Dinner is rather quiet, I guess we're all more caught up in our thoughts. After we’ve finished eating, the sisters go off to shower and I begin wandering my new home. After a while I find what must be Thea's room, as it's the only one decorated and I go sit on her bed to stare at the beautiful room. Apparently, I've been unconsciously playing with my collar when Thea walks in because she says, “Here, let me help you,” motioning to it as she walks toward me. I can't help my nervous look but I nod. She smiles slightly before standing behind me, and the weight of the collar disappears. I gasp in shock, “What are you doing?” She chuckles rather darkly, “Well, since you are technically ‘mine’ now, I can remove it. Unless you want it back on…?” I shake my head furiously, relishing in the freedom such a simple thing gives, “No, it’s fine. You just surprised me is all.” I look up at her, “Thank you.” She gives me a sweet smile as she sits down on next to me, “You’re welcome, Vette.” I frown slightly, “Why did Baras give you a new name?” She sighs, “Mostly that I’d be known has his. To erase my identity of who I was before. Not that I mind, I do prefer to keep my history secret. I do somewhat wish I could’ve chosen my new name, but ‘Ari1 Asha2 works just as well.” I tilt my head, “What is ‘Ari1 Asha2?” She chuckles, “It is Sith for Lord Victory, or in my case Lady Victory. I think he chose it because of my victory over Vermin and my victory overcoming my Overseer’s fate.” I frown, seeing her face fall.

       “So where are you two headed now?” Allura's voice comes suddenly and I jump glaring at her as Thea answers, “Going back home to Dromund Kaas.” I tilt my head to the side, “Home?” Thea nods, slightly chuckling “It’s not really home but it’s where our Dad lives most of the time.” My eyes widen of their own accord, “Most of the time?” Allura giggles while joining us on the bed, “Our dad is a Sith Lord, Vette.” I can't help my gasp, “Really!?” The sisters nod and I squeal, we start laughing before Thea clears her throat, “Okay, bedtime guys. We have an early shuttle tomorrow.” Allura groans “Oh, come on Treea, don’t be like that.” Her sister gives her a stern look, making us both climb under the covers. I can tell Thea is pleased with herself as the light turns off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       “Rise and shine, girls! Time to get ready to go!” Thea happily sings, I groan and try to block her out. Then someone pokes me in the exact spot I'm the most ticklish and I giggle. Then I feel two sets of hands tickle me awake. … “Seriously?! You guys are mean,” I exclaim once they’ve managed to drag me out of bed. Unimpressed, Thea rolls her eyes “Oh, if that’s the case I won’t let you go through my closet then.” I squeal, “I take it back then,” as I run to the double doors leading to the closet. And wow what a closet it is, as it’s full of a wide variety of clothes of all colors and fabrics. I run by hands over each article of clothing as I pick out what I’m going to where: a white shirt, tan pants, and black leather boots with a long black leather, I have yet to put on. When I walk out I see the sisters are already dressed in their cleaned clothes from yesterday. When we exit the room to see that T3, a chamber droid, has made a quick breakfast for us. “Oh, thank you, T3. I forgot to ask you to do that,” Thea says when she sees it. It slightly bows, “I live to serve you, Mistress,” making its mistress groan and Allura and I too lightly chuckle before grabbing our food to go and the young Sith begins searching for Khem. As we leave, the Sith put their hooded cloaks with the hoods up while I put on my jacket, then the four of us quickly head to the shuttle.

       The sleek black shuttle is apparently waiting just for us as the pilot say as we approach, “I’m sorry but this shuttle is only for the Apprentices of Zash and Baras and their respective crew.” I nervously glance at Thea to see her reaction but she just puts her hood down, causing the man to instantly bow “My apologies, my Lady. I had no idea it was you.” I can see Thea’s amusement as she nods “It’s alright, Officer Price,” then she glances at her sister, “I’m sure you remember him, Luna, but if not, this is Matthew Price, one of Dad’s best pilots.” His eyes widen slightly before he bows to her as well, “Pleasure to see you again, my Lady.” Allura smiles, “You as well.” As my eyes are flicking from the pilot to the young Sith, I see him wink at her, causing her to blush, before he turns to my ‘master,’ “Whenever you’re ready.” I then look at her as she nods and starts walking to the shuttle, “Ready when you are, Price.” He nods and silently escorts us into the shuttle. Once we’re inside, I whistle “Nice shuttle!” Thea laughs, nodding in agreement as Price virtually changes his posture to one more relaxed as he says, “We are going to make a small detour. Jaida needs a ride from Vaiken Spacedock, she’ll have a couple of friends with her.” Thea just nods before turning to me with a smile, “You get to meet another sister of mine, Vette,” she pauses as she turns to her baby sister “Lunabug, it’s going to be fine. You know that right.” I hold back a laugh as Allura slightly nods as she sits down, “I’m just scared that I won’t be able to recognize her.” Confused, I watch as Thea sits next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her leg, “She hasn’t changed that much, Luna.” The young Sith scoffs, “Just gotten ten years older. She’s what now… about twenty-one, since you and Talia are almost twenty-three.”

       As the shuttle takes off, Thea looks over at me and Allura sighs, “Sorry Vette. Khem. I should probably give you a little background on my life.” She pauses minutely, “When I was four, I was on my father’s ship with my sisters, Jaida and Cheyanne, when it was attacked by pirates. They took me away from my family and later sold me as a slave for some quick credits, I was ‘freed’ earlier this week.” My eyes widen with every word, surprised that Humans enslave even their own. Sadly, I can even see Allura with a shock collar on, and it brings tears to my eyes which I ignore as I gasp looking at her sister, “That’s why you are so kind to me.” My ‘master’ just shrugs, “I would’ve been kind to you regardless.” Allura smiles and nods in agreement before looking over at Khem, “Enjoying yourself?” He grunts and she sighs, “Glad to hear it,” leaning back into the seat. Trying to rid myself of thinking of Allura’s previous life, I suddenly say, “So why were you blushing, Luna?” Which brings back her faint blush, “What? I-I wasn’t blushing!” Thea slightly smirks, “I’m pretty sure she’s right, I saw you blushing too. Does it have anything to do with an old childhood friend?”

       Allura looks down to hide her deepening blush, making me exclaim “Oh my stars, it does!” She buries her now red face in her gloved hands “Oh, be quiet.” Thea looks at me and we high five, before I change tactics “Oh, by the way, Thea, what was going on after your training session yesterday?” It’s Thea’s turn to blush now, “It was nothing.” Allura, now pleased that the teasing as moved from her, raises her head as she says, “So give me the story.” I grin “Well, you know that Thea and I were in the training room, but we weren’t alone. There were these acolytes waiting there, apparently for Thea to train them.” Luna looks at her sister raising her eyebrows in a silent question, as I continue, “Their names were Teeno, who’s a large man, and Phyne, a rather tiny woman, then partly into the training session this guy comes in. Well after she beat all three of them, Teeno and Phyne leave to nurse their bruises leaving the man and us all alone. For a while the two of them are just talking, then he starts getting closer to her and just as they’re about to kiss, a young woman we saw earlier in Baras' chambers comes in and interrupts,” now that the story is finished, I turn to Thea “Who were they, by the way?” Thea groans, “Eskella Gryton, my Overseer’s daughter. She was my best friend when we were children.” Allura gasps, “Ella is becoming Sith?!” She nods grimly before continuing, “The man is Klemral, he's one of Baras' acolytes,” then looking at directly at me continues, “And he was not going to kiss me!”

       I smirk “Oh, he so was.” Luna rolls her eyes then gets up and heads into the cockpit, most likely to speak with our pilot. Thea and I share a knowing look before I ask the important question, “So… would you have let him kiss you?” She groans, throwing her head back onto the head rest, “Really, Vette?!” Raising her head enough to see me nodding fanatically, she sighs, “I don’t know… Maybe” then takes a long pause “I think all I should say is, that I was very disappointed that he didn’t.” I squeal, “I knew it! Do you think we’ll ever see him again?” She chuckles, “Maybe,” that turns into “Hopefully.” I grin widely until she tosses me the shock collar she removed last night. I groan, causing her to say, “Trust me, Vette, things will be a lot worse if the Imperials knew you’re not a slave…” I look at it in disgust but put it on as Thea gives me a smile, “And don’t worry I disabled it.”

        “Hey guys, we’re at Vaiken but we need to go find Jaida,” Allura states quite happily. Thea lift an eyebrow just as Price says, “We’re almost at our landing bay,” over the intercom. She then smirks knowingly, grateful to have her to tease, “So that’s where you went, to talk to our handsome pilot,” ending with a wink. Her sister groans, turning to me and the ever silent Khem, “Are you going to come with us or stay here?” Khem stands just as we land and I answer for the both of us, hopefully, “We go where you go,” with a smile. Thea sighs “Come on, let’s get this over with,” wrapping an arm around Luna’s shoulder. Once we get out of our hanger, I internally groan, _flashy lights galore_. Everywhere is the Empire’s emblem, I sigh, “I guess the Empire doesn’t want you to forget you’re in the Empire.” Thea grimaces, looking around to make sure no one overheard as Allura chuckles and Thea tries to hush me. I whisper, “Sorry…” causing Thea to face palm “Come on, let’s find Jai before Vette gets herself killed,” earning a glare from yours truly. After making a full sweep of the Station, and talking to the Sith’s respective trainers, we head to the center of the station where the cantina is. Just as we sit down, Allura gets up and walks toward a group in a daze and Thea slightly smiles as I glance at her then the group curiously.

       Once Allura as walk to the group, Thea motions for Khem and I to get up and follow her as she heads toward them. The group contains, two Human women and two Rattatakis, a male and female. The male looks quite at ease in the middle of an Imperial spaceport though he is wearing what a pirate would. The female seems to just be here because it pays, and doesn’t seem to be alarmed that she is joined by two Sith. “This is my sister Thea,” one of the Human women says before giving Thea a hug, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” Their sister, Jaida, as lighter hair compared to her sister, more of a caramel blonde but has the same eye color as the younger sister, blue green eyes. Thea chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s,” motioning to Khem then placing a hand on my shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The male Rattataki pulls Jaida off to the side as the second Human walks closer “Hi, I’m Mako.” Allura tightly hugs her only letting go then Thea goes to hug her as well. “I’m Kaliyo Djannis,” says the Rattataki woman just as their sister and the male rejoin. “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” he says with an arm wrapped around said sister just as Thea’s holo beeps. She answers it, rather grudgingly and Price appears, “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” Thea sighs, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.”

       “Put her through, Price,” she says after a soft groan. He nods then his image is replaced with a red-headed Sith. “Ah, good Price was able to reach you,” she begins with a soft yet demanding voice. She looks around “Well, I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I, before anything else.” Thea frowns slightly but nods, “Of course.” Talon smiles then turns to Luna, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. On the way to the shuttle, Thea grumbles to herself as Allura asks, “Who was that, Jai?” Jaida smiles, “Oh yeah, you probably don’t remember her, do you?” Thea says, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” Jai chuckles, rolling her eyes, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord!” before turning to their baby sister, “Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” The other human, Mako, squeals the same time as I do, causing us to look at each other before breaking into laughter.

       Price is waiting for us outside the shuttle, and smiles when he sees us enter the hanger. He slightly bows to Jai “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at the new male in our group, Ash, who smirks “Hey, Matt.” Matt rolls his eyes as he walks towards him, and they grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Ash smirks, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” as he wraps an arm around her again. Thea asks, “Okay, you two know each other how?” Matt looks over at her smirking, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course, that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” I silently squeal again as Ash scoffs, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So, that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” Jaida chuckles “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from Ash who still has an arm around her. Once we are all seated inside the shuttle, Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for Allura to follow him, which she does with a nod and Thea and I give her a knowing wink.

       “So, I don’t think we ever got your name?” Jaida asks Khem, who grunts, “I am Khem Val, once the servant of Tulak Hord. Now because of the law of my people I serve the little one until I regain my strength and devour her.” She whistles, “I’m honored to meet such a warrior, but don’t eat my sister.” He grunts again then falls silent. “So, you’re an Imperial Agent!?” I ask excitedly, unable to hold in my enthusiasm. Ash nods “Yes, I am.” Mako grins, “He’s also the pirate Red Blade.” This time I squeal a loud, “Awesome!”, Ash looks amused by both Mako and I until he notices Jaida is looking at him with a smirk and turns to her to stare intently, _apparently Allura and Thea aren’t the only ones who have a crush…_ “Is there something going on between the two of you?” Thea asks, with a slight smirk. Ash looks away and smirks “Well, everyone in Nem’ro’s court knows her as Blade’s girl,” he stops looking back at Jai, “So I’d like to think so.” She slightly blushes and looks away, “So why did you two wink at Luna earlier?” Thea and I share a knowing look, before I exclaim, “You’re so much like Allura,” and Thea says matter-of-factly, “Luna likes Matt.”

       Jaida rolls her eyes “Oh, that’s all?! She had a crush on him when we were younger, but she just didn’t know it. Guess she hasn’t grown out of it yet.” Thea frowns slightly, crossing her arms “Of course you’d know that.” Jai smiles and lays her head onto Ash’s shoulder, which he looks very pleased about and wraps an arm around her. When we come out of hyperspace, I whistle “Well, that was fast.” Mako smiles, “Should be. This is one of the newest and fastest Imperial shuttle there is.” Beside me, Thea chuckles, “I’d ask how you know that but I’m pretty sure I know why already. So, is this anyone’s first time to the dazzling Imperial Capital?” Mako and I nod as Kaliyo says, “Never had a reason to,” as we begin landing in the Kaas City spaceport, which despite its name isn’t in Kaas City. Jai rolls her eyes “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” I frown as Ash adds, “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.” There’s a chuckle from the doorway to the cockpit, “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall. Ash rolls his eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching him in the arm as we exit the shuttle. Allura and Thea exit first, “All we have to do now is check in at those consoles,” as I motion to dozens of machines lined up against the walls. “Thankfully this will be the only time we’ll need to do this,” Jaida says with an eye roll as she and Mako walk toward one.

       After Thea checks us both in there is a man that waves us over and we cautiously do. “You’re the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttles before you. You radiate power, lord. I bow before you,” the man states as we approach, “I’m Sunder Ghettz, I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes, indeed.” I glance disgustedly at Thea, who’s trying to keep an impassive face “So, I’m met. Now what?” I have to suppress a chuckle. “I’m just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously.” I grimace at that as Thea nods and the slimly creature continues, “Lord Baras order me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won’t both you. When you’re ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers. You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?” Thea grimaces now, “That I will, Ghettz.” He bows deeply then walks away as I say, “Wow, what a weasel. Dromund Kaas needs some pest control.” Thea nods grimly, “Not that it’s his fault,” probably thinking about her sister, if she was ever in that position. I try hard not to think about that as Jaida and Mako join us. “You okay?” Jai asks as she puts an arm around her older sister. Thea nods, “Was just speaking to one of Baras’ ‘loyal’ slaves.” Jai grimaces, “I always feel sorry for them.” Thea nods in agreement, and must have done something to make Jai lightly growl.

       “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone has checked in. Mako and I both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. I nod, likely this girl more and more, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet.” Causing the others to chuckle, as Thea says “Come on, guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me.” Thankfully there is a speeder shop right in front where we get a speeder for each of us. Once we get to the entrance to the Citadel, Jaida says, “We’ll see you later. Apparently, Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” as the four of them head over to Imperial Intelligence as we enter the Sith Sanctum. I lightly gasp once we’re inside “Wow those lights, come in here and you get an instant headache.” Thea and I go to Baras’ chambers which are off to the left of the entrance. “Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable,” Baras states with his back to us. I look around, “Did it just get considerably colder?” as Baras walks around his desk to us. “I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you. I trust you’ve been acquainting yourself with your surroundings. Did my minion point you in the right direction?” I swallow as Thea nods “Yes, he did.” Darth Creepy then looks at me as he says, “A properly beaten down slave is the only trustworthy creature in the galaxy.”

       “Your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions,” he continues, “Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally.” Thea simply says, “You can trust that I’ll use good judgement, Master.” The masked Sith nods, “I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic, and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes, and ears everywhere,” Baras continues as he turns away from us. “Which am I to be—a finger, eye, or ear?” Thea states, rather amused. “You’re my enforcer—deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals and destroy my enemies. It’s time for your tenure to begin,” he pauses briefly, “A military starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You’ll meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner.” Thea nods, “It will be done.” Creepy nods “Good, now go.”

       Thankfully the cargo ports aren’t difficult to find and we enter quickly to see only three Imperial men waiting for the ship. “All right, men, let’s hurry up and get this hunk of carbonite to its owner,” says the men’s commander, Lanklyn, just as we walk in, stopping right behind him without him noticing. “Hey, Captain Oblivious—boo,” I state, causing the man to jump startled “Oh, I—I didn’t see you enter. Lord Baras didn’t need to send a welcoming party.” Thea slightly smiles, “He just wanted to make sure everything when as planned.” I hear a chuckle from between us and a familiar voice say, “Or more like, he doesn’t trust me to complete it for him.” I turn and see the man from yesterday, who slightly smiles, “Surprised to see me so soon, Thea?” Beside me, Thea rolls her eyes “Hello again, Klemral,” before groaning then reaching for her lightsaber on her hip. “Not so fast. My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and no one ends up in a grave,” the leader states as Thea turns to face them igniting her lightsaber, I glance around looking for more threats as I turn. “Your name?” Thea states authoritatively. “My name is of little importance,” the leader says pointing his blaster at her, “I’m here to relieve you of your burden. Whether that includes your own lives as well, is up to you.”

“Lookie lookie, if it ain’t Slestack. Your master be wanting the froze man, too, huh? Too bad for you. It mine,” says a large Houk joining the ‘party.’ Thea turns to Slestack, “A friend of ours?” I chuckle at that. “To know TuMarr, is to hate TuMarr,” he says looking at the Houk. “That go true for you too, Slestack. If you don’t flee, this be like killing two stone with one bird.” I stifle another laugh, as Klemral and Lanklyn walk up beside Thea. “I’m such a fool. I’ll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?” Lanklyn asks. Thea frowns, “Just clam down.” Slestack continues, “On their own, TuMarr and his lackeys wouldn’t be much of a fight.” The Houk, TuMarr, growls, “You mouth always get you in trouble, Slestack. It about to chew off more than it can bite.” Thea smirks slightly as she adds, “You going to take that, Slestack?” Another joins the group, “Very amusing. I do relish the opportunity to rid the world of TuMarr and his drones. So, I’ll be with you presently, instigator” Slestack states. “Come on, boys, we smash the talk from Slestack’s big mouth now!” Then a fire fight breaks out, and giving the Imperials time to remove the Carbonite prisoner to Baras. We exit with the two Sith blocking any stray blaster shots as the rival gangs kill themselves off.

       “Lanklyn and Klemral informed me of the ambush at the cargo port. Apparently, there are more eyes on us than even I thought. I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams—a grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base,” Baras states as we enter his chambers. “This frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply imbedded spy on Nar Shaddaa—one of my ‘invisibles’. The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately, my untraceable spy—who has left no footprints, no trail-is almost exposed. It makes me furious. I must learn what tipped off the Republic agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat.” Thea and I grimace as he continues, “Now while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents.” Thea nods, “Tell me what I must do.” since I don’t think either of us really want to see him ‘painfully siphon’ anything from the unfortunate agent. “No rest for the wicked, I guess,” I barely whisper at her side as Baras says, “Go to the Imperial post in the jungles outside the city. Commander Pritich is stationed there. He has a seek-and-destroy task for you.” Thea nods, “It’ll be done before you know it.” He nods then turns to the thawing man, “I must tend to the torturing of this miserable Republic agent. Waste no time. I have more for you to do once this is complete. You are dismissed.”

       As we exit, I see a man in a Imperial uniform waiting for us, who bows when he sees Thea, “Greetings Lady Thea, Darth Marr would like a word with you now.” Thea simply nods, “I’ll be right there.” He bows again before walking to his other duties. I nervously swallow, “He’s a Dark Council member, isn’t he?” She looks over at me “Correct, Vette. Come on we don’t want to keep him waiting.” I nod nervously as we travel up the elevator to the second highest floor where Allura, who’s wearing a sliver mask, and Jaida are already there. “Where have you two been?” Jai asks. Thea sighs, “Baras needed me to oversee a delivery for him, and let’s just say that I was needed.” I nod in agreement “Yeah, Darth Creepy was right about one thing.” Thea chuckles before asking, “Why are we all out here?” Another Imperial, this one a sergeant, states “Darth Marr is speaking privately to a few of your companions. You are free to join them now,” just as the door opens behind him. Thea simply nods and heads inside with me closely following. As we enter, I can see Ash, Kaliyo, and Mako are nervously sitting on one of the couches.

       “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us,” a masked Sith says after everyone has entered. He continues once the door closes behind them, “Agent Ash’adath Landis keeps interesting company, but I guess Ms. Kaliyo Djannis is ‘working’ with Intelligence now, much to my displeasure. Darth Jadus, Keeper and the Minster of Intelligence all think the benefits are worth the risks of having a known anarchist work for them. Anyway, now who is your companion Apprentice Thea?” Thea answers, “This is Vette. She was a slave briefly before entering my care.” The power Sith Lord nods understandingly. Thea surprises me as she goes to hugs the armored Sith, “Hey Dad.” My eyes widen, “That’s your father!?” The Dark Council member chuckles “Yes, I am their father, Vette.” Then he turns to Mako, “It is nice finally put a face to the girl Braden would brag about. He loved you like a daughter. I hope you know that,” he pauses looking at Jai, “In fact I have something for you.” Just as he finishes, a door opens revealing the woman from the holo earlier, Darth Mia Talon. “Just as I have things for Thea,” she says joyfully motioning for the younger Sith. The Sith Lord shakes his head as he hands Mako an older looking blaster. Mako gasps and looks up to Jai, “You’re letting me have Braden’s blaster?” Jaida nods causing her to squeal, “Thank you!” Just as Ash and Kaliyo walk back in, Marr asks, “So what is your next tasks?”

       “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” Jaida mumbles. Allura slightly giggle, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Their father tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” I sigh, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Marr nearly growls, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” Ash speaks up next “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” finishing just as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night.” And with that we all make our leave back to where we left the speeder then ride to the Imperial outpost that’s on the other side of bridge from the slave camp, that Baras mentioned. “Wow, they weren’t kidding that statue is huge,” Mako and I exclaim before saying, “Jinx!” then breaking into giggles. “If those slaves were smart they’d have revolted before the statue is almost completed,” states an unimpressed Kaliyo as Thea goes go to talk to the man Baras mentioned, with me following.

       “Commander Pritch—at your service, my lord. Lord Baras informed me you’d be paying us a visit. I’m prepared to offer you full assistance,” he says after bowing. Thea smiles, “Aren’t you a good little soldier?” I chuckle as he answers, “Lord Baras has always found me so, lord. Permit me to update you on the situation here.” She nods and he continues, “There’s been much unrest in these parts recently, my lord—capped off by a violent slave revolt that has the surrounding jungles overrun with armed slaves. What no one knows is that Lord Baras orchestrated this insurgence to disrupt one of his rivals and he wants his involvement kept secret. Now the slave captains who led the revolt are threating to expose Baras’ involvement unless they receive more potent weapons,” Pritich continues, “Lord Baras wants you to kill enough of the blackmailing slave captains to make the others lose their resolve.” Thea grimaces, “That would work, but they may regain their resolve and go through with it. Is there another way?” He thinks for a moment, “Well, I suppose. Many of the slave captains are former criminals with ties to the underworld. In fact, some have been selling their fellow slaves to the black market. If their followers found out, they’d be furious. If I had proof that they’re selling their own people back into slavery, I could blackmail the slave captains to stop blackmailing Lord Baras.” Thea smirks, “Blackmailing blackmailers sounds poetic.” He nods putting his hands on his hips, “I bet they keep records of their transactions. If you rifle through the slave captains’ footlockers and find proof, I’ll do what I can to use it against them.” Thea nods, “Just tell me where to look.”

       “The slave captains have their home base around the unfinished colossus,” Pritch states, “I’ll wait for any proof you salvage from their belongings.” Thea nods then we rejoin the group. “All work together?” Thea asks once we have. Jaida tries to smile, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” Allura chuckles “They don’t stand a chance,” as her fingers already have the cackle of Force lightning. After we’ve crossed the bridge to the camp, Ash finds the nearest cover before removing his new rifle from his back, then he, Kaliyo, Jai and I open fire while Thea leaps to the nearest group with Khem at her side, as Allura stuns the slaves coming in and Mako as our healer. We slowly and efficiently carve a path through the camp, even killing a few of the captains in order to reach their belongings and Allura and Jaida seem to find what they need. Jai breaks the silence as she and Mako emerge from a nearby tent “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys at the Nexus cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city.” We all nod before they both leave and Allura holos Zash. I only hear Zash say, “Good. The plans suggest that his apprentices guard this base. I don’t doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the tablet. Best kill them all to be sure.” As the call ends Khem, who’s behind her, says “Command me and I will devour them.” Then Allura turns to the rest of us, “Guess I got my next task.” Thea chuckles, “I’ll help you out I’ve basically finished with my task for Baras.”

       The entrance was easy to find then it was just going down the cave until we’ve reached the entrance to the base. Upon killing all the guards both inside the cave and at the entrance to the base we finally enter Skotia’s bunker. I wait as Allura works with the Security Station then destroy the bases three monitoring systems. When all three stations are down, we head to the chamber that holds what she’s searching for, then we leave after pretty much killing everyone inside the base. We cross the bridge again, so Thea can speak to Pritch and give him the proof he needs. “My lord, you’re back. Did you find sufficient proof?” Thea nods, “Fortunately I had to kill some of the captains anyway, so I hope this helps to prevent this from happening again.” He slightly smirks, “Now I can threaten to expose the truth. If they don’t want to be torn limb from limb, they’ll stop blackmailing Lord Baras. I must say, my lord, it’s been inspiring to watch you work.” She politely smiles at him, “Thank you. You’ve done well, Commander.” He nods, “Thank you, my lord. I’ll inform Lord Baras that the situation has been handled.” She nods before rejoining the remains of our group at the speeders then ride back to the Citadel. When we enter, I realize he’s still ‘interrogating’ the agent. “I—I don’t care what you do. Break my bones, burn my flesh—I’ll tell you nothing!” the SIS agent screams as we enter Baras’ chambers. I grimace glancing over at Thea who’s trying hard to remain impassive. “I will not be denied!” Baras exclaims not noticing us. “Ah! Argh! G—g—g—g—go s—s—s—s—s—spit, you m—m—m—monster!” Grik screams, I have to applaud his strength to refuse the Sith Lord.

       “I didn’t know bodies could bend like that. I think I’m going to be sick!” I whisper as we get closer to see him. “Spare yourself. You shouldn’t have to see this.” Thea whispers back. However, I shake my head, “I appreciate it, but I’m not leaving you alone with that thing.” She chuckles as she nods, making Baras aware of us. “Ah, apprentice, you’ve returned. Commander Pritch confirmed the slaves have been silenced. Good.” He looks back at Grik, “I’m still trying to extract the information I crave from this Republic agent. He’s much more resilient that anticipated. Even as I brutalize him, I twist the Force to keep him alive and feeling every sensation.” Disgusted, I whisper, “That’s the cruelest thing I’ve ever heard.” Thea nods in silent agreement as Baras continues, “I have another important task for you. It involves a renegade Sith Lord named Grathan. A particularly bothersome thorn in my side. Meet with my apprentice, Dri’kill Ba’al. He’s my covert operative in Grathan’s compound. Ba’al claims to have made a key discovery.”

       “Do you know the nature of this discovery?” Thea asks simply. Baras shakes his head, “Ba’al only communicates in predetermined signals. He was to find Grathan’s exploitable weakness, and today he sent the success signal. Grathan’s presence is useful to me, so I don’t want him killed, just crippled. Tomorrow you are to find out what Ba’al has discovered and do exactly as he instructs.” Thea nods, “It will be done,” then bows and leaves. We didn’t leave as fast as we should because we can hear Baras exclaim, “Tell-me-what-I wish-to-know!” and Girk’s screams as we exit. Once out of his chambers, I try to shake what’s happening on the other side of that door from my mind, as we rejoin Ash, Allura, Khem, and Kaliyo then search for Jaida and Mako. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” Jaida states when she sees us “Hungry, sis?” Thea nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as Ash sit next to Jai, who rolls her eyes. “Well come on everyone. Let’s eat then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much-needed sleep. Sound good?” Jai says as everyone starts digging into the food on the table. When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” a shiny chrome protocal droid states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.”

       “Thank you, T1,” Thea says with a smile as he bows stating, “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to Luna “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” Allura who wasn’t expecting him to know her says, “Th-thank you, T1.” He nods then he and Ash help all us inside the speeder to take us to their estate. I whistle as we approach what must be the most beautiful place on the planet as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” I chuckle, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states then in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” The group chuckles as we land. “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” Jai says as she wraps an arm around her. Thea chuckles as she turns to T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” It bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Ash, Mako, Kaliyo, Khem, and I all follow him leaving the three sisters alone.

       T1 takes us down a hallway on the first floor and stops, “This is where the five of you may rest. Each room is fitted with their own private secure holo terminal and refresher. I will be here to escort you to where ever you wish, for your safely as well as for my Mistresses and Masters. If you need anything, I am at your service. Have a pleasant night.” And with that the chrome droid does a slight bow before walking away. Khem grunts and turns to go inside one of the fore mentioned rooms, leaving the four of us alone. We all look at each other before silently turning and walking to separate rooms. The lights come on as soon as I enter the room, and I’m pleased to learn it’s not the all-white like the rooms in Thea’s chamber on Korriban. I sigh before sitting down my weapons, holo, and bag on the dresser and moving to the bed where I flop down on it with a sigh. _It’s like a cloud,_ I think happily before getting up to take a shower and get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1 | Korriban   
> 2-4 | Dromund Kaas  
> 5 | Interlude  
> 6-… | Balmorra  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
